interdimensionalgamingfandomcom-20200213-history
To Europa or Bust Pt.3
May 28th (?), 2042: "A Monster After All" A Newswire Special Blog Archivist Log: Arose2010 I think it's been a week since the accident. When I sat down to do this entry and tried to count the days I realized I had no idea had many days have passed. When the drive crashed following the explosion, all the dates and times were reset across the system and they haven't been able to restore them from backups. I'm sure I could walk outside and ask someone, or check one of the various tablets floating around. I just don't want to go back outside. XO Placeholder has had his hands full trying to co-ordinate repairs and decidedly dumped all the responsibility of handling the various factions on me. When Captain Singh and the others were killed, among them was the primary communications officer for the ship. The XO figured that since the corporations already knew me, and were used to dealing with my information handling, it made sense that I take over being their primary liaison. Handling their info requests and communications is one thing. Listening to every single little complaint, being peacemaker and diplomat, rapping C.E.O.'s wrists with the proverbial ruler - these are not the things I signed up for. While it's sure kept me busy (and my mind off what will happen if we don't get the ship fixed), my patience is starting to wear thin. I know that Mr. Kudras just wants to make sure his people are taken care of. And that Miss. Croyant of MC Housing just wants to make sure her investments are protected. And that Mr. Fenton of TeraForm wants to try and contact Earth for help. The tip of the iceberg. We held funerals two days ago for the Captain, other Officers and Maintenance Staff that were killed in the explosion. Even after spending time among those living below decks, I hadn't realized how many families here were related and who had come from areas of the world once plagued by daily explosions and death. They're taking it pretty well, considering. After the funerals, Chief Engineer Watts announced that he had to manually restart the main system to begin repairs on the Engineering section and primary transmitter. To do that, he had to go into the dark area of the ship. The area where we think the Long Dragon Syndicate prisoners escaped to. Where Mei is. I haven't been able to stop thinking about her. No, not in that way. The Syndicate man we found dead had been left in a position of respect. We had initially suspected he had died of his injuries, but after inspection Doctor Maxwell found two puncture wounds in the back of his neck which had effectively severed his spinal column. Once away from medical care he had likely been in extreme pain and unable to keep up with the others. I suspect Mei killed him as a mercy, instead of prolonging his suffering. The stories about the Long Dragon, that they were willing to abandon the weak and had a disregard for human life, don't match up with what I saw. -- Ugh. ANOTHER message from Miss. Croyant. She wants to start a petition for turning back to Earth once the repairs are done. She says the mission was a failure and we need to accept our losses and return. I don't think she's going to find a lot in the way of the popular vote for that. I know both SK Mining and TeraForm are for pushing on and that her voice is the one of dissent, but her company is starting to fall in line behind her. Hang on. The XO is paging me. -- Well. The XO has officially called a state of Emergency aboard the Athena. With no word from Chief Engineer Watts, he said we must only assume that they've been kidnapped or killed by the Long Dragon Syndicate. He's gearing up an assault party to go down into the Engineering subdecks and find out what's happened. Companion to that announcement was one of restricted access to most of the ship, all non-essential crew are now to stay in their quarters. Food and drink will be brought to them by the waiting staff, and access to the shower and toilet facilities is now limited to certain times. It hasn't been broadcasted why, but the XO let me in. They found two of the Engineers who went below decks at the entrance to the lower facility. Both dead, both with their eyes, um, cut out, and their mouths stitched closed. That's the mark of the Long Dragon. I guess I was wrong about Mei. Maybe she is a monster. END LOG #5 June 1st, 2042: "Engineering" A Newswire Special Blog Archivist Log: Arose2010 I am not happy. The team is going down into the Engineering Department in about fifteen minutes and apparently I am going with them. Despite my attempts to convince the XO that I am not a field agent, nor in fact an agent and in fact a librarian, he is sending me with them. Since primary communication is still down within the ship, it seems he needs someone to co-ordinate between the team searching for the Lead Engineer and himself. His designs to lead said team were foiled when the rest of the crew members reminded him that he, as acting Captain, was not allowed to put himself in danger, and that this is not, in fact, Star Trek. So I get to go. I am "qualified, capable and have the requisite skills to be part of any negotiation." His words. Not mine. If I had known spending a few weeks on the bridge acting like a real officer would land me a role going down into a power-dead section of the ship, I would have hid in my cabin and spent all that time with Sparky instead. You'd think they would have thought of making shielding that allowed radio waves to transmit, and not being reliant on a ship board wireless connection. Oh, goodie. We're ready to go. -- I'm writing this while we take a break. I've walked through these hallways numerous times, but the absence of power and light makes them a very spooky place. In the two hours of us tromping around these halls we have found no indication of either the Long Dragon Syndicate members, or any sign of the AWOL Engineering team. We did pass by the cargo hold where the explosion went off. The door was wide open and looked like it had been forced. Much of the inside of the hold was in ruins, with craters scattered and blown apart, and a huge scorch mark where the bomb went off. It was pitch black in there and with all the massive containers it's possible that any number of people could have been hiding and we never would have found them. I was told not to voice such thoughts. The XO wants another report: "Dear XO, despite our hours of searching we have found nothing. Love, Ashley." He'd probably take it the wrong way. -- "Team reporting movement ahead. Currently pursuing a single figure not responding to stop orders." "Report, figure vanished down a vent. Reported to be of slight build. Possibly female." "Report, Crewman Jorgensen has suffered a minor shoulder wound from a firearm. After firing, suspect figure disappeared in the confusion. Certain it is a she now, wearing an all-black suit and mask." "Repeat, we believe we are surrounded. Several figures moving around us. Sporadic small arms fire, but no more injuries." "One of the figures was shot by the Lieutenant. The others have fled. On inspection, the figure is... not one of the Long Dragon Syndicate members." -- I recognized him pretty quickly. Edward Dresden, one of the security guards for MC Housing. He'd been shot in the lower stomach by the Lieutenant, but it wasn't going to be fatal. He hasn't said anything yet and refuses to give any acknowledgement on why he would be down here in Engineering, dressed in black, firing a pistol at us. The problem is that we're still down in Engineering, a few hours away from help, and with at least four other people out there somewhere in the dark. With one wounded, and a prisoner, we're essentially immobile here. -- "Report, we are pinned down in a lower hallway. We are near Central Engineering. We have taken one prisoner, a security officer from MC Housing. We need backup. It won't be long before--" A gun just went off a few hallways away. And another. I can hear someone yelling. Three shots in total, a few yells, and now silence. Someone is walking towards us in the hallway, dragging a figure behind them. Oh. It's... Mei. END LOG #6 Category:Europa Category:June 1, 2042 Category:Mei Category:Long Dragon Syndicate Category:Athena Category:Milton and Crane Housing Category:TeraForm, Inc. Category:SK Mining